A Brothers Comfort
by animallvr682
Summary: Yuki decideds to visit the hot springs alone for some relaxation. but he soons find out that he wasnt the only one, his brother Ayame is there as well, and something isnt quite right with him.


**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

This story involves brother shmex...so if you are offended by that kinda thing you may not want to read this story...LOL ENJOY!! And please leave lots of comments.

* * *

A Brothers Comfort

Yuki sighed and sunk lower into the water of the hot spring. It had been a while since he had visited this place, and even longer since he had come alone. But he had felt the sudden urge to come here and spend some time by himself. It was always so noisy in the house. Especially since the girl had come to live with them. As much as Yuki liked her, he really needed some time to himself.

Leaning against one of the rocks carved into a seat under the water, he sighed again. What he really needed was to get away from Kyo. The stupid cat was always trying to start fights with him. As much as he usually enjoyed the exercise, Kyo was never much of a challenge to him. He had been getting headaches lately from all the yelling the boy did constantly.

As his body relaxed in the water, Yuki thought that it was indeed a wise decision to come alone to the hot spring. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting his mind and body drift in relaxation and contentment caused by the hot water.

Yuki didn't bother to open his eyes when he heard the door slide open. He figured it was just the owner coming to check on him since he had been in there for more then an hour.

"Oh, Yuki, I didn't know you were here." Yuki's eyes flew open at the familiar voice and he turned to see Ayame, his silver haired older brother, standing with his hand on the open door.

Yuki could tell right away that something was wrong with his brother. He looked tired and sad about something. He had bags under his eyes and his usually immaculate hair was disheveled and looked in need of a through brushing. But most of all, Ayame looked uncertain about whether to continue into the hot spring or to turn around. Yuki could see in his eyes that he was debating leaving and his fingers were clutching at the bath bag he held in his hands. It was so unlike his brother. Ayame's usual boisterous, usually overwhelming, personality seemed to have been drained out of him by something.

Yuki sighed deeply and sat up. As much as his brother usually annoyed him, he really hated seeing the man this way. He had only seen it once before, when a girl Ayame had been interested in in high school had flatly refused a date with him, telling him that she didn't want to date someone who acted interested in other boys most of the time. Yuki never understood why Ayame had taken such a blow from it. He had moped around the estate for three day. Then one day, like nothing had ever happened, Ayame was back to his usual self.

"Ayame. You may as well come in." Yuki waved his hand toward his brother and sank back into the water. If his brother had come in with his usual attitude, being loud and telling Yuki how much he wanted a deeper brotherly relationship, Yuki probably would have gotten out of the water and left the hot spring to Ayame.

"You don't mind?" Ayame hadn't moved. His hand was clutching his bag so tightly that his knuckles were white. He turned his eyes down when Yuki looked up at him again and a slight blush rose in his cheeks.

"Ayame, come in here, I don't mind." Yuki watched as his brother took a step forward and closed the door behind him. He walked to one of the benches around the hot spring and took off his robe, folding it before he set it on the bench. Yuki felt anger flare inside him at the sight of his brothers back. He looked like he had been beaten with a switch. He had angry red welts all up and down his back, even a few across the backs of his thighs and one that cut harshly over the flesh of his butt.

Ayame stepped into the water and hissed in pain as he slowly lowered his body into the water. He set his bag on the side and sat with his back to Yuki, his face lowered. Yuki thought he look ashamed of himself about something.

"Ayame, what happened? Who did this to you?" Yuki moved slowly toward his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. Ayame jumped and cowered like a beaten puppy at Yuki's touch. "Please, Aya, tell me who did this to you."

Ayame shook his head and sniffed. Yuki had never seen his brother cry before and his chest felt tight hearing that sound coming from him. His brother was always such a strong person, always confident in himself. The man before him right now was not the Ayame Yuki knew.

Slowly, Yuki put his arms around Ayame's shoulders and pulled him into his arms. Ayame began to sob and pressed his face against Yuki's shoulder, his hands limp at his sides. Yuki was furious. He would kill whoever it was that had done this to his brother. He tightened his arms around Ayame and pulled him to the side of the hot spring where he had been sitting. He sat down and pulled his brother into his lap. Ayame folded himself into his brother arms and continued to sob. He sounded completely heartbroken.

Yuki held his brother wrapped up in his arms and gently rocked him as he cried. Yuki didn't know how long it lasted, but Ayame slowly began to calm and relax in his arms. Finally, Ayame's sobs stopped and all that was left was a soft shaking in his body. Yuki rubbed his hands up and down Ayame's back gently, careful not to press against his wounds, and continued to rock him. Never in his life had he ever imagined needing to comfort his brother. Yuki felt strangely good that he had been there when Ayame needed such comforting.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I don't mean to be a burden on you." Ayame voice was soft and broken from his crying.

"Aya, you are not a burden." Yuki put his hand under Ayame's chin and lifted his face so he could look into his golden-green eyes. They were still filled with tears, but there was something else. Yuki could see gratitude in them. He could see in Ayame's eyes and he was grateful for Yuki's comfort.

"Thank you. For holding me I mean."

"Anytime, Aya. But please, tell me what happened."

Ayame shook his head and lowed his face again, resting his head on Yuki's shoulder. "I don't want to get you involved, Yuki."

"I'm already involved. And I can guess who did this to you. It was Akito wasn't it?"

Ayame nodded. Burying his face against Yuki's collarbone. "He asked me to make him a new kimono for the spring festival. I made him one I thought was really beautiful. In colors to bring out his eyes. But he said he didn't like it. He got so angry with me. He started throwing things around his room and breaking everything in sight. I thought he was going to kill me, Yuki. He broke a branch off the tree outside his window and ran at me. All I could do was lay there with my hands over my head and tell him I was sorry. He beat me until his screaming brought Hatori into the room. He made Akito stop beating me and helped me out of the room. He put some ointment on my wounds and told me to come here and rest."

Yuki tightened his arms around Ayame and rested his cheek against the side of his head. "I'm sure it was beautiful, Aya. Akito had no right to treat you like that when you only did as he asked. I'll kill him for doing this to you."

Ayame looked up, his eyes filled with fear as tears began to slide down his cheeks again. "No, Yuki. You cant let him know I told you. He would beat us both if he knew. Just forget I told you. Leave Akito alone."

Yuki took Ayame's hands and held them in his. "I cant let him get away with hurting you this badly, Ayame. He didn't just hurt you physically. He broke your spirit. You don't know how painful it is for me to see you like this."

Aya smiled weakly and tightened his fingers around Yuki's. "I thought you didn't like my spirit. I always seem to annoy you and make you angry."

Yuki sighed and wrapped his arms back around his brother. "You do annoy me. You do make me angry a lot. But I also respect you greatly. You are so confident in yourself. You love life and you love your work. Don't let what Akito said break you like this. The clothes you make are so beautiful, Aya."

Ayame smiled softly and looked into Yuki's violet eyes. "You like my clothes? You never told me that. I thought you didn't like them."

Yuki shrugged. "They aren't something I would ever wear. But creating them makes you happy and you make the people who buy them happy. I do think they are beautiful though."

"Thank you, Yuki. It means a lot to me that you think my clothes are beautiful."

Yuki smiled and put his hands on Ayame's face. "Don't let Akito get to you, okay? don't let him break you and turn you into something you aren't. Now turn around, let me do something about that mess of hair of yours."

Ayame's eyes widened and his hands flew to his hair. He gasped and sat up. "Oh no. I look like a mess don't I?"

Yuki laughed and reached for his bag. He pulled out his comb and turned Ayame around on his lap. He slowly started to pull the comb through Ayame's hair, carefully combing out the knots. "When I was little, I liked watching you comb your hair. I thought it was so beautiful. I always watched and wanted to ask you if I could comb it."

Ayame hung his head and sighed. "I'm sorry for how I treated you, Yuki. You don't know how much I regret not having a relationship with you when you were little. I was just so angry. I hated what I was, even if it didn't show. I wanted to be a normal boy. I wanted to have a girlfriend and not be afraid all the time that if a girl touched me I would turn into a snake. I would look at you, and see in you what I hated in myself. I hated that my parents gave me a little brother that had the curse just like I did. I wanted so much for you to be normal because it would mean that there would be something in my life that was normal too. But you were born with the curse, just like me. And it hurt me to look at you."

"I never understood why you were so mean to me. You were my brother and I loved you, but you seemed to hate me. As I grew up, I grew to hate you too because I thought you hated me." Yuki felt Ayame stiffen in his arms from his words. "I don't hate you anymore, Aya. If I did, I would have left you alone when I saw you were hurting. I don't think I ever truly hated you. But I couldn't stand to see you in such pain and not do anything."

Yuki set the comb down, having finished with Ayame hair, which now lay straight and soft down his back. Ayame sighed and leaned back against Yuki, wincing slightly as his back pressed into Yuki's chest. "Can you ever forgive me for the way I treated you?"

"I already have, Aya. Just do me a favor, okay?"

"Anything." Ayame turned and looked into Yuki's face.

"Try to be a little calmer when you're around me. As much as I respect your confidence, it can be a little overwhelming sometimes."

Ayame smiled and nodded. "I'll try."

Yuki sighed and wrapped his arms around Ayame, holding him pressed against his chest. He finally had what he always wanted when he was a child, he had the love of his brother.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, content to be in each others arms. Ayame sighed and laid his head back against Yuki's shoulder, exposing the length of his neck. Yuki stared at the line of white flesh. He turned his face slightly and pressed his lips against Ayame's neck.

Ayame sighed with pure contentment and closed his eyes. "That feels nice, Yuki."

Yuki smiled and slid his lips up Ayame's neck until they were pressed below his ear. Ayame stiffened slightly and Yuki pulled back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Ayame sat up and turned to face his brother again. "Don't be, I don't mind." Ayame blushed slightly and turned his face down. "Has anyone ever told you the old family stories about how the cursed would find love?"

Yuki shook his head. "Like anyone else I suppose. Just with more care."

Ayame shook his head. "No. Until about three or four generations ago, the cursed weren't allowed to find lovers or spouses among anyone outside the family who had knowledge of the curse. The family was afraid that someone would find out the secret and tell people. As now, there aren't many in the family who knew about the curse unless they are the parent or sibling of one. The cursed were restricted to a very small number of people to find love with. Most didn't at all. Some," Ayame's blush deepened and he ran a hand through his hair. "Some found love with their siblings."

Yuki's eyes widened. "No one has ever told me that. I'm sorry, Ayame. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

Ayame smiled. "Yuki, I don't mind. I didn't tell you this to make you uncomfortable. I've just always been curious."

"Curious about what?"

"I've always thought that the reason the siblings of the older generations were able to find love with each other was because they were so close. Since I've heard the stories, I've often wondered what kind of relationship we would have if I had been a real brother to you when you were young."

"I don't think it's to late for us to have a relationship, Aya. We just both need to work on things. You need to try to be a little calmer, and I need to try to be a little more tolerant of you."

Ayame shook his head and sighed. "That isn't what I meant, Yuki." Ayame blushed so deeply his ear turned red and Yuki suddenly realized what he meant.

"Oh. You meant that type of relationship." Yuki felt himself blush and squirmed uncomfortably.

"I've always been more comfortable being with another man. I don't think I could have a relationship with a woman. Always being afraid that she would hug me and I would turn into a snake and scare her off. That she would tell people and the family would be hurt. But I also don't think I could have a relationship with a man who didn't know. And what if I found someone I liked, and I told him or showed him, and he thought I was a freak and left me. It's hard being what we are. For me its especially hard in the winter. I have to fight to hold onto human form."

"Aya, are you telling me that you want to have that kind of relationship with me? Is that why you suddenly decided you wanted to have a better brotherly relationship?" Yuki felt himself growing angry, but at the same time he was also a bit hurt, and a bit curious.

"No, Yuki. That is not why. I truly want to have a brotherly relationship with you. But today, you showed me that you actually care about me. I hadn't even thought about the other part until you kissed me like that. It made me wonder."

Yuki smiled and pulled Ayame back into his arms. Ayame opened his mouth to say something and Yuki leaned forward, covering his mouth with his. Ayame gasped, then moaned softly and melted his body into Yuki's. Yuki pulled his mouth away from his brothers and pressed his lips to his neck again.

"Yuki. Why did you do that?" Ayame wrapped his arms around Yuki's back and tilted his head to the side as Yuki ran his lips up and down his neck.

"You are so beautiful, Aya. I know how you feel, about being afraid to have a relationship with someone because of what we are. But I don't know. Being with you, it feels…right somehow." Yuki tightened his arms around Ayame and kissed him again.

"Are you sure, Yuki? I want this, but are you sure you do?"

"I'm sure, Aya." Yuki ran his hands down Ayame's back until they were on his thighs. He gripped his fingers into the flesh under them and pulled Ayame forward until their bodies were completely pressed together and Ayame could feel that Yuki meant what he had said.

Ayame moaned softly and his voice came out as a breathy whisper as he said Yuki's name before his lips were captured in a passionate kiss. He rocked his hips forward, pressing his growing erection against Yuki's stomach when fingers gripped his ass. Ayame reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Yuki's shaft, stroking it gently. Yuki moaned and let his head fall forward to rest on Ayame's shoulder.

Ayame leaned back enough that both of his hands could wrap around Yuki, his fingers lacing as he gently stroked and squeezed the hard, throbbing flesh. Yuki moaned louder as Ayame's thumbs ran in circles over the head of is shaft on the up stroke. He reached a trembling hand between their bodies and wrapped it around Ayame.

Yuki's hands trembled so badly it made Ayame laugh. "You've never done this before have you, Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head and felt his face flush in embarrassment. "No. I've never touched anyone like this before and no one else has ever touched me."

Ayame smiled and pressed his lips against Yuki's head above his ear. "We should go to my room. We will be more comfortable there."

"Okay." Yuki nodded and felt a slight pang of disappointment as Ayame moved his body out of his lap and took his hand. Yuki had just enough time to grab his bag as Ayame dragged him across the hot spring and got out, quickly wrapping his robe around him.

Ayame smiled as he helped Yuki into his robe because his hands were still trembling. He took his hand again and they quietly slipped through the door and down the hall to Ayame's room. Yuki was glad that they were the only guests there at the moment and the owners were elsewhere. He was having a difficult time hiding his arousal as Ayame dragged him down the hall.

Ayame opened the door to his room and walked across to the desk. He picked up a pen and wrote "Do Not Disturb" in big letters across a sheet of paper. He taped it to the outside of the door and closed it behind him, taking Yuki's hand again and pulling him into the bedroom. Most of the rooms in the hot spring had the traditional mat to sleep on but some people in the family preferred to sleep in beds so a few years earlier the family had brought beds up to the hot spring to put in a few of the room. Ayame was one of the people who always used a room with a bed whenever he visited the hot spring.

Yuki looked around and noted that the room was a mess. He didn't know how long Ayame had been there before meeting him in the hot spring, but there were clothes and papers strewn all over the room. Yuki saw that the papers were all drawings of clothing that Ayame had designed, most of which were what looked like kimono's. Yuki thought that Ayame must have been sitting in here for some time drawing all of them, trying to design a better kimono for Akito. Yuki felt that flare of anger start in his stomach again.

Ayame stopped in front of the bed and turned Yuki around to lay him on his back. Ayame straddled his hips and immediately pressed their lips together. All thoughts of anger flew from Yuki's head as Ayame untied his robe and ran his hands over his chest.

As they kissed again, Ayame reached over the side of the bed and rummaged around in one of his bags until he found a bottle of lotion. Yuki's hands roamed his chest and abdomen as he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his hand. Yuki's lips worked at his neck again as he used the fingers of his right hand to prepare himself, his left hand returning to gently stroke Yuki's shaft.

Yuki was moaning softly, sucking at Ayame's neck, digging his teeth into his shoulder as waves of pleasure flared through his body from the amazing work Ayame was doing to it. He groaned in displeasure as Ayame released him and sat up.

Ayame smiled and positioned his hips over Yuki's. "Try not to move your hips until I'm ready, okay?"

Yuki looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded, swallowing painfully past the lump in his throat. "I'll try. But Aya, I've never done this before."

"I know." Ayame leaned forward and kissed him as he used his right hand to rub lotion over Yuki's shaft and hold him in position as he pressed it against his entrance. Slowly, he lowered his hips down, wincing a bit from the pain. Yuki wasn't to long, but he was thick, making the action slower then Ayame would have liked.

Yuki moaned loudly and bit gently at Ayame's lips, fighting against his body's need to grab Ayame's hips and bury himself in the tightness slowly engulfing him. Ayame's moans weren't helping him with keeping control, they were driving him mad with need. Yuki's ran his hands down Ayame's ribs and gripped his hips, digging his fingers roughly into the flesh.

Ayame sat up and put his hands on Yuki's chest. He looked down into his brothers violet eyes and grinned. "Screw it." Suddenly, he dropped himself down onto Yuki, thoroughly impaling himself. Ayame threw back his head and bit back a scream of pain.

Yuki's eyes bulged in his head. And he tightened his grip on Ayame's hips. "Shit, Aya. Why did you do that? Are you okay?" He started to sit up to push Ayame off him but he was held down by strong hands pushing against his chest.

"Don't move, Yuki, please. Just give me a minute." His body trembled and tears of pain leaked out of the corner of his closed eyes.

Yuki reached up and wiped away the tears. "Ayame, why did you do that if it would hurt?"

Ayame opened his eyes and looked down to see Yuki's face in agony, he hadn't wanted Ayame to be hurt. "It's alright, Yuki. I knew what I was doing. It will only hurt for a moment."

Yuki's jaw clenched but he didn't say anymore. He was slightly angry with Ayame for hurting himself. He moved his hands back to Ayame's hips and held him in place as his body slowly stopped trembling from the pain and his knees relaxed from where they had a vise tight grip around Yuki's hips.

Ayame moved his hands lower on Yuki's body until they were under his own knees on Yuki's hips. Slowly, he raised himself up, moaning softly. He raised and lowered himself in a slow, steady rhythm, allowing both of them to get used to the action.

Yuki's breathing sped up as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Aya, shit, you are so tight. It feels so good."

Ayame could barely hear Yuki's voice through the sound of his own moaning, but the words made him smile. He leaned forward again and bit softly at Yuki's neck, making him thrust his hips up roughly into him. Ayame moaned loudly around the flesh between his teeth and sped up his movements.

"Aya, slow down or I wont last long, please." Yuki was gasping out a single word between his panting and moaning.

Ayame shook his head and only went faster. "We will just have to do it again then."

Yuki moaned loudly and dug his fingers into Ayame's ass, thrusting up into him hard and fast. He had already been on the edge, but hearing Ayame's voice saying those words pushed him over the edge. He threw back his head and screamed out as he exploded deep inside his brother. His body trembling as the spasms of his orgasm rode him, he felt Ayame's body tighten around him as he sat up and wrapped his hand around himself. Ayame arched his back and groaned as he released himself over Yuki's stomach.

Spent, Ayame collapsed on top of Yuki. Yuki wrapped his arms around Ayame's back and held him tightly as they both tried to regain control of their breathing. Ayame's body trembled in his arms as he ran his fingers gently through the spill of silver-white hair that laid over the side of his body.

"Aya, that was amazing." Yuki felt tears sting his eyes. He had never imagined he would feel this good in his life. It was more then the physical pleasure, he felt completely at peace for the first time in his life. He finally felt that he had something worth living for.

Ayame turned his head to look into Yuki's eyes and grinned. "Let me rest for a bit and I will be ready to go again."

Yuki smiled and touched the side of Ayame's face. "I love you, Aya."

The grin on Ayame's face faded into a pleased smile, his eyes shining with emotion. "I love you too, Yuki."


End file.
